The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask-A Motion Picture (live action/CGI movie)
The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask-A Motion Picture is to be an upcoming live action/CGI sequel movie where The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time had left off, and some of the cast members and voice cast members (except for Meryl Streep, Taylor Swift and Dwayne Johnson) return for this film. Plot Summary Right after defeating Ganondorf and his evil army and saving the universe of Hyrule, Young Link goes off in the lost woods in search of Navi, but instead, he finds 2 fairy siblings named Tatl and Tael and the Skull Kid who's wearing Majora's Mask, and his horse, Epona and Ocarina of Time get stolen from him and he must get them back right before it's way too late. The cast members/1 voice cast member for Deku Scrub Link * Connor Fielding as Young Link/Deku Scrub Link (voice) * Scarlet Estevez as Young Zelda (in a black and white flashback sequence) * Amy Adams as Anju * Cameron Boyce as Kafei * Jim Carrey as the Happy Mask Salesman * James and Oliver Phelps as the Twin Jugglers in East Clock Town * Owen Fielding as Jimmy, the leader of the Bomber’s gang * Gavin Lewis as Bomber Number 2 * Aiden Lewandowski as Bomber Number 3 * Ron Jeremy as Mr. Barten * Gary Oldman and Hugh Laurie as the Gorman Brothers * Francesca Capaldi as Romani * Kate Mara as Cremia * Helena Bonham Carter as Anju’s Mother * Angela Lansbury as Anju’s Grandmother * Edward Asner as Dampé, the grave digger in Ikana Graveyard * Kaley Cuoco-Sweetening as Aveil, the Gerudo Pirate captain *Woody Allen as the Curiosity Shop Owner * Raven Goodwin, Hillary Duff, Ashanti and Rashida Jones as the Gerudo Pirates * John Noble as Professor Miyazumi, the Lake Scientist * Kevin Spacey as the Trading Post Owner * Bernard Hill as Mutoh, the boss of the carpenters * Viggo Mortensen as Bremor, the 1st carpenter * Kenneth Branagh as Brac, the 2nd carpenter * Alec Baldwin as Doyle, the 3rd carpenter * Howie Mandel as Guru-Guru, the Windmill Hut man at the Laundry Pool * Gwyneth Paltrow as the Great Fairy of Power * Sofia Vergera as the Great Fairy of Magic * Liv Tyler as the Great Fairy of Courage * Zelda Williams as the Great Fairy of Wisdom * Cate Blanchet as the Great Fairy of Kindness * Owen Wilder as the Moon Child wearing Odolwa’s Mask * Connor Corum as the Moon Child wearing Goht’s Mask * Mason Vale Cotton as the Moon Child wearing Gyorg’s Mask * Nicolas Cantu as the Moon Child wearing Twinmold’s Mask * Jet Jurgensmeyer as the Moon Child wearing Majora’s Mask * Josh Hutcherson as Fierce Diety Link * Lane Styles as Pamela * Tom Cruise as Pamela’s Father, who Young Link heals from playing the Song of Healing on his Ocarina of Time and receives the Gibdo Mask from him * Deep Roy as Tingle * David Wenham, Ben Kingsley, Jim Broadbent and David Bradley as the Clock Town Guards * Jerry Stiller as Captain Viscen * Andy Serkis as Grogg * Adam Sandler as the Postman * Imelda Staunton as Madame Aroma * Johnny Depp as Mayor Dotour * Gerard Butler as Zubora * Justin Long as Gabora * Johnny Yong Bosch as Odolwa, the boss of Woodfall Temple * Jack Black as the Young Man/Skulltulla Man * Ben Stiller as the Gorman Leader * Larry the Cable Guy as the Sword Training Teacher * Warwick Davis as the Magic Bean Seller * Elijah Wood as Shiro, the injured invisible guard * Ralph Fiennes as Sakon, a street burglar * Drew Barrymore as the Receptionist * John Cleese as Professor Shikashi * Betty White as the Elderly Woman in the Bomb Shop * Mary Kate and Ashley Olsen as the Rosa Sisters * James McAvoy as Kamaro, the spirit dancer in Termina Field CGI Voice Cast Members * Malina Weissman as Tatl, Young Link’s 2nd guardian fairy partner (voice) * Danny Cooksey as Tael, Tatl’s brother (voice) * Noah Johnston as the Skull Kid (voice) * Ice Cube as Pierre, the Scarecrow in the Observatory (voice) * Tara Charendoff as Stray Fairy Number 1 (voice) * Cathy Cavadini as Stray Fairy Number 2 (voice) * Elizabeth Daily as Stray Fairy Number 3 (voice) * Nancy Cartwright as Stray Fairy Number 4 (voice) * James Earl Jones as the ReDeads, the Gibdoes, the Snappers, the ChuChus, the Deku Babas, the Red and Blue Tektites, the Guays, the Skulltullas, the Skullfish, the Desbreko, the Bio-Deku Babas, the Dragonflies, the Like-Likes, the Lizalfos, Death Armos, Black Boes, White Boes, Eyegore, the Stalfos, Gekko numbers 1 and 2, the Dinalfos, the Mad Scrubs, the Octorocks, the Armos and the Fire and Ice Keeses (voices) * Nathan Lane as Link-Goro, the mail delivering Goron (voice) * Maggie Smith as Koume, now on the good side (voice) * Estelle Harris as Kotake, now on the good side (voice) * Candi Milo as Monkey Number 1 (voice) * Nancy Cartwright as Monkey Number 2 (voice) * Veronica Taylor as Monkey Number 3 (voice) * Rachael Lillis as Monkey Number 4 (voice) * Frank Welker, Quinton Flynn and Roger Craig Smith as the Deku Scrub Guards (voices) * Samuel E. Wright as the Deku Scrub King (voice) * Bailee Madison as the Deku Scrub Princess (voice) * Timothy Dalton as the Deku Scrub Butler (voice) * Craig Ferguson as Kaepora Gaebora, the owl advisor (voice) * Jeffrey Tambour as Darmani’s Ghost Figure (voice) * Tom Kane, Maurice LaMarche, Rob Paulsen and Dan Castellaneta as the Gorons (voices) * Owen Wilson as Goron Link/Darmani (voice) * Ian McKellan as the Goron Elder (voice) * Ryan Dillon as the Goron Elder’s Son (voice) * Tom Hanks as the Goron Shrine Gate Keeper (voice) * Tim Allen as the Hungry Goron, who gives Young Link Don Gero’s Mask when he gives him the rock sirloin (voice) * Kevin Spacey as Wizrobe Number 1 (voice) * Tim Curry as Wizrobe Number 2 (voice) * Corey Burton as Goht, the boss of Snowhead Temple (voice) * Tom Kenny, Jim Cummings, Rodger Bumpass and Jess Harnell as the Zoras (voices) * Blake Clark as Toto, the Indigo-go’s band manager (voice) * Matthew Gray Gubler as Mikau, the injured guitar player (voice) * Sean Astin as Zora Link/Mikau (voice) * Ashton Kutcher as Japas, the 2nd guitar player (voice) * Chris Rock as Evan, the piano player and band leader (voice) * Jeff Bergman as Tijo, the drum player (voice) * Demi Lovato as Lulu, the Indigo-go’s lead singer (voice) * Benedict Cumberbatch as Gyorg, the boss of Great Bay Temple (voice) * Brian Sergent as Red Twinmold (voice) * Peter Vere Jones as Blue Twinmold (voice) * Allan Smith as Majora’s Mask (voice) * Derek Stephen Prince as Majora’s Incarnation (voice) * Lawrence Makoare as Majora’s Wrath (voice) * Bill Fagerbakke, Dave Coulier, Robby Benson and Jim Meskimen as the 4 Giants (voice) Transcript The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask-A Motion Picture transcript Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Movies Category:Sequels